Princesa del mar
by rousses23
Summary: Una nueva semidiosa esta por llegar al campamento sin saber que esta por vivir muchas aventuras junto a su familia es como una introducción a una historia que estoy escribiendo espero les guste dejen review opiniones y todo


PRINCESA DEL MAR

Todo iba a estar bien eso le había dicho grover pronto estaría en un lugar seguro para ella, iba a encontrar a su familia a su padre ahora sentía algo en su pecho nervios no lo sabía, ahora se encontrar lejos de los monstruos pero pronto los alcanzarían debian descansar mañana llegarían al campamento.

-G Tengo listo el desayuno debemos irnos en unos minuto minutos

-M Claro y gracias por ayudarme

-G oye no tienes que agradecerme ese es mi trabajo buscar niños especiales y llevarlos a su nuevo hogar

-M Creo que debemos irnos y dime como es ese lugar

-G es increíble y conocerás a muchas...

-M Hey grover

-G espera hay un monstruo cerca cuando te diga corres lista

-M No, no voy a dejarte

-G no te preocupes por mi te encontrarás con la ayuda mas adelante hay un claro ocultate y espera la ayuda solo podre retrasarlo por poco tiempo vete ya

-M Pero

-G hazlo ya

Corrí hasta llegar a un claro del bosque y esperé por grover no sabia que había pasado con el casi una hora y el no aparecía entonces escuché un sonido trate de ocultarme y entonces los vi eran tres jóvenes quizá unos seis años mayor que yo

-A estas seguro que es por aquí percy

\- P Si se supone estarían en este claro algo no esta bien

\- W Creo que deberíamos ir a buscarlos

-A Shhh esperen escuche algo

-M Hola ud son amigos de grover

-P Si donde esta el

-M No lo sé un monstruo nos perseguía y el me dijo que corriera el se quedo por ese camino

\- P Bien Will llevala al campamento nosotros iremos por grover

\- W Esta bien

-P Grover grover donde estas

-Percy eres tu dijo grover

\- P Si amigo

-G Que bueno porque ya no puedo seguir peleando

-Grover se desmayó pues había estado luchando durante una hora y no había podido vencer al monstruo

-P Lista para patear a ese monstruo

\- A Si sabes que si

-P Bien haya vamos

De todos los monstruos que percy había vencido pensó que no lo volvería a ver pero no, el tenia mala suerte que tenia que encontrarse con el

\- Asi que tu de nuevo percy dijo

\- El minotauro solo farfullo al parecer recordaba que percy lo había vencido dos veces

-Bien parece que no le agrada volver a verte percy Annabeth dijo

-Si escucha llevate a grover yo me encargo de el

-Bien como tú digas ten cuidado sesos de algas

dijo Annabeth

Sin más percy saco a contra corriente y se preparó a luchar cuando se escuchó un silbido fuerte parecía que sus tímpanos se habían reventado y el minotauro desaparecido sin mas dejando a percy y Annabeth preguntandose que había pasado luego se dirigieron al campamento con grover a dejarlo a la enfermería junto a la chica quien ya se encontraba mejor

-M asi que tu eres percy el mejor amigo de grover

-Si asi es y tu eres? Percy pregunto

\- Me llamo Marisa Rivera, grover dijo que este lugar era seguro para mi y me llamo mestiza sabes a que se refería con eso

-P has escuchado sobre los dioses griegos

-M si

-P veras ellos existen de verdad y a veces se mezclan con los mortales y tienen hijos el termino es semidioses

-M espera estas diciendo que yo soy hija de un dios

-P si asi es

-M vaya eso si es raro

-P te lo estas tomando muy en calma

-M si bueno nunca conocí a mi padre y bastantes monstruos me han estado siguiendo desde el año pasado asi que saber que tengo un padre dios si resulta raro y supongo de tengo hermanos y hermanas

-P si te mostrare el campamento

Percy me mostró el lugar donde había una arena de lucha canchas de basquetball un jardín donde recolectan fresas y me mostró una veintena de cabañas diferentes

-M vaya oye que significa eso

-P esas son las cabañas que pertenecen a cada dios y cuando son reclamados pasan a cada heroé en su cabaña por el momento te quedaras en la cabaña de hermes que es esta es el dios de los viajeros

-M y cuando se supone que sere reclamada ?

'P esta semana o esta noche durante la hoguera

-m y quien es tu padre?

-P cabaña 3 poseidon

-M y cuantos hermanos tienes

-P yo soy el único semidiós en esa cabaña aunque tengo un hermano que es un cíclope su nombre es Tyson

-M tienes un cíclope por hermano

-P si el no es como los otros es diferente

-M puedes presentarmelo

\- P el no esta en en este momento esta trabajando en las fraguas de papá el vendrá la próxima semana

-M y esa chica Annabeth ella es tu

-P novia si ella es una hija de atenea

-M espera que no se supone que poseidon y atenea se odiaban en los mitos

-P es difícil de explicar te lo contare luego ya es hora de la cena vamos

En la mesa de hermes había niños con ojos azules y nariz afilada esperando para poder jugarte una broma mas alla estaba la mesa de ares supongo porque había una docena de niños demasiado grandes y feos mas haya estaba la mesa de demeter un montón de niños que hacían crecer plantas también estaban los de atenea unos niños rubios y ojos grises y estaban tres mesas mas una era la de poseidon porque vi a percy ahi las otras debian de ser de hades y zeus porque estaban vacías, después de la cena llegó un centauro y dijo:

\- Bien le damos la bienvenida a Marisa Rivera ella llegó este dia al campamento y...

Entonces algo sucedió percy me miraba como si me había salido un cuerno o algo asi y Quirón y todo el campamento se inclinó primero no sabia por que hasta que vi una luz verde sobre mi cabeza era un tridente entonces escuché a Quirón decir

-Salve Marisa Rivera hija de Poseidon señor de los caballos agitador de tierras y dios del mar

luego fui tranferída a la cabana tres y ahora tenia un hermano y asi fue como llegué al campamento y conocí a mi hermano el mayor héroe de la historia


End file.
